Light Shining Through the Dark
by Seraquin
Summary: Duel Monsters are not that captivating to Enzo Katsuya. The only thing in his mind is his crush, who happens to be a Duelist. Despite that, he still doesn't try to become one. But when a big shot transfers to his school and then after a duel with his life on the line, he embarks on a journey to fight a darkness that was threatening his city.
1. Chapter 1

There was a legend.

If one would confess underneath the cherry blossom tree that was behind the school building, their relationship would never be destroyed.

"Please go out with me!" a boy said.

It wasn't known whether the legend caused the couples to live happily or not but there was always one condition.

"I refuse", a violet-haired girl replied.

They would achieve happiness if their feelings were the same. But in that case, the girl wasn't interested in the guy. She didn't even know that he existed until he confessed to her,

Her name was Anastasia Yukino, a half-Russian student in Domino high school. She was smart, athletic, and beautiful which made her the school's number one idol. Countless boys and even girls confessed to her but she rejected all of them.

"Why?! We could be the perfect couple!" the boy asked.

"If you beat me in Duel Monsters, then I'll consider it", she answered and left the guy.

Duel Monsters, an extremely popular card game. Anastasia was only interested in Duelists, people who play Duel Monsters. And the stronger they were, the more she is interested in them.

"That's why I have no chance in her", a blond boy wearing glasses muttered.

He was Enzo Katsuya. Unlike his crush who was super popular, he was just a normal easily-replaced boy with above-average grades. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was a huge introvert.

"Why did you have to go ahead and fall for her then, Enzo?" a blue-haired boy asked.

"Love is difficult to understand, Sosuke. Even a math nerd like me can't even comprehend it", a tall and healthy-bodied boy answered.

"Shuichi… You're a Duelist, aren't you? Is Duel Monsters that fun?" Enzo asked the tall boy.

"Fun? That's not enough to describe it! Just the very thought of the probabilities of each card getting into your hand and unleashing combinations gives me the shivers! Assembling a deck from random cards that you get from packs is exhilarating! And pitting your mind against another Duelist's strategy is a thrilling experience!" Shuichi could barely contain his excitement.

Enzo thought about becoming one but he didn't know how to start. He couldn't afford the expensive premade decks and he couldn't make a deck from scratch without any experience. And although he played a few games with his uncle, he didn't get the charm of the game.

"What's wrong? Are you getting interested?" Sosuke asked.

"Well… I'm not sure…" Enzo answered.

"Everyone! Take your seats!" the teacher entered the room.

Sosuke and Shuichi went to their seats.

"This is a bit sudden but we have a new classmate today. Try not to offend him in any way", the teacher said as if she was trying to pick her words correctly.

_We shouldn't offend him? Shouldn't it be 'we should be friendly' to him?_ Enzo asked in his mind.

"Come in", the teacher said and a boy with black hair and grayish-purple eyes walked to the front of the classroom.

Everyone felt nervous at the sight of the boy.

"Why is he here?"

"Isn't he like a big deal?"

"Shh! Watch your words"

People were uncomfortably whispering.

"P-Please introduce yourself", the teacher was like talking to a Vice President of a giant corporation.

Except that she was actually talking to one.

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba. It's a pleasure to work with you", he smiled.

The transfer student was actually the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation.

"I know that this is sudden but I didn't wish for this too. But my brother wanted me to experience school at least for 1 year so until then, I hope we cooperate with each other", he said.

"Now, teacher, where is my seat?" he turned to the nervous teacher.

"Your seat… is the one next to the blond boy with glasses"

Enzo's heart almost stopped beating. His seatmate would actually be the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation. He heard that Mokuba's older brother, Seto, was a scary person.

"Let's have a good year", Mokuba said.

"Y-Yes sir", Enzo replied.

The entire atmosphere of the class felt heavy. Everyone was on edge since a person who could just change their lives for good was there with them. Even the teachers were using everything they had in order to not make mistakes.

Time passed and when lunch time came, everyone exited the room. Enzo and his friends also ran away from the classroom and decided to eat at the rooftop.

"That was scary! The chances of that happening was astronomical!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"You said it. I feel sorry for a certain pal of ours who had to be right next to him", Sosuke said.

Enzo's stomach went cold at the thought of spending his second year in high school being next to Mokuba.

They ate their lunch and shifted the topic. When lunch time was finished, everyone returned to the classroom. The atmosphere was still the same until classes finished.

"I'm going to a card store. If you want to make a deck, you can always ask me you know", Shuichi offered.

"What?" Enzo asked.

"Anastasia is only interested in Duelists, right? Then be one!" he said.

Enzo forgot all about Anastasia because of Mokuba.

"Now that I think about it, Anastasia was peeking at our class. If I'm right, Mokuba might be as strong as his brother who stood his ground against the King of Games. He might steal your Anastasia if you're not careful", Sosuke said.

Enzo's mind froze. What Sosuke said was true. Anastasia said that she would consider dating someone who defeated her in Duel Monsters.

"… I want to go home", Enzo weakly said.

Enzo was on his way home when he saw a priest being harassed by delinquents.

"Listen well for the end of times are approaching. If you change your ways, then the Light will welcome you with open arms", the priest said.

"Hey look! He said that the 'Light' will welcome us if we change!" one of them laughed.

"Will the 'Light' welcome this too?" a delinquent poured his canned juice over the priest while the other two laughed.

"Release yourself from the binds of evil and repent. It is not too late", the priest told them.

"Are you crazy, old man? Religious people like you only add noise with your crappy preaches. Go waste your time in another place", the third delinquent pushed him down to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Enzo shouted.

"Hah?! Who are you?!" the delinquent asked.

_Scary!_

"You're from Soubu High School, aren't you? I already memorized your faces. If you leave now, then no one will know of this", Enzo threatened.

The delinquents glared and Enzo immediately thought that threatening them was not a good idea.

"Tch. Let's go" one of them said and they all walked away.

Enzo sighed and then he helped the priest stand up.

"I was waiting for you, young man", the priest said.

"Excuse me?"

"I received a message from the Divines that a Duelist will cross my path today"

"I think you're mistaken. I'm not a Duelist"

"Really? I thought Duel Monsters is very popular to young people nowadays"

"There are some of us who still don't play"

"But this is still fate"

The priest then took out a Duel Disk from his bag.

"From now on, this is yours", he said.

"I can't possibly take it! Duel Disks are expensive!"

"I insist!"

Seeing the resolute face of the priest, there was no way Enzo could say no.

"Also, take this", the priest handed him a blank Duel Monsters card.

"What is this?"

"When you are at your weakest, pray"

The priest then walked away.

###

Mokuba's phone rang.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir Mokuba, we're detecting that strange signal again", Isono said.

Mokuba had another task aside from attending school. KaibaCorp detected strange wavelengths popping in Domino City. He told his brother that he would deal with the matter himself to prove that he was independent. Seto allowed him to do as he pleased.

"Where is it?"

"We can't pinpoint an exact location since it's too faint"

"Update me the moment something happens. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

###

It was already evening and Enzo was sulking in a park. The very thought that Anastasia would like Mokuba depressed him. He already accepted that he had no chance but he at least hoped that he would be rejected after a proper confession.

He looked at the blank card the priest gave him and at the new Duel Disk on his arm.

"Guess I'll go home for now", he was about to leave when he saw a strange man.

His body was hunched and was grinning maniacally. Enzo immediately knew he was dangerous.

"Fresh… soul… Great… light", he said.

"Ummm… It's a pleasant evening, right? Goodbye!" Enzo was about to run when black mist surrounded him.

"You… won't… escape", the man said and black mist surrounded Enzo.

Meanwhile, Mokuba's phone rang once again.

"Sir Mokuba! The signal's going wild!" Isono told him over the phone.

"Where is it?!" he asked.

"It's at the old Domino park!"

Mokuba clicked his tongue. The park was not that far so he could just run all the way there but it would take time. However, he had no time to wait for a car or a helicopter to take him there.

###

Enzo was having a hard time breathing. It was as if his soul was getting sucked out of his body. His knees weakened and he fell to the ground.

_Not good… I'm passing out. Am I going to die without at least doing anything? Will I die being the easily-replaced Enzo Katsuya?_ those thoughts appeared in his head.

_Young one, do you have no faith?_ a voice inside him asked.

_Who's there? _Enzo asked.

_Power comes to those who believe. Show your resolve and call us_, the voice said.

The darkness became thicker as Enzo struggled to breathe. He thought it was finally over for him until Anastasia's face flashed in his mind.

_Do you not believe?_ the voice asked once again.

He did not wish to die. Enzo still had to be rejected first and finally move on before he was allowed to do so.

_If you believe, then shout out our name!_

The blank card glowed in Enzo's pocket. He stood up and took it out. Rays of light was piercing through the darkness.

"_O Saint Michael, Archangel of the Light. With the mighty Dragon of Judgment in thou command, we praise thou as our guardian. Save us in the holy battles, decisively defeat the forces from the Darkness. Then we pray...Thou be our Ark, thou be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Darkness. Appear! Lightsworns!" Enzo chanted and the blank card glowed and transformed into a Deck._

**Hey there! I'm back and hopefully, I will stay! Here's a new fic from me which is a bit different from my usual BNHA fics. I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_What… just happened?_ Enzo asked himself.

The darkness stopped suffocating him when he finished chanting the prayer and the blank card the priest gave him turned into a deck.

"… Duel…" the man said as he inserted his deck into his Duel Disk.

"I don't know what's going on but if dueling's the only way out of this, then I'll take you on!" Enzo shouted and after a few trial-and-errors, he activated his Duel Disk.

**Enzo: 4000**

**?: 4000**

"I'll… go… first", the man said.

"Summon… Steelswarm Genome (ATK: 1000 LVL: 2 DARK/FIEND)", a black larva appeared.

"Set 1 card…. Turn end…", the man said.

_Eh? Summon? Set? Wait wait wait! I know I said that I'll take him on but I have no idea how to do this! I mean I used to play but that was more than three years ago!_ Enzo thought.

"Your… turn…" the man told him.

_Alright… Let's recall the basics…_

"Draw?" Enzo waited for his opponent to tell him that he did an illegal move. However, there was no reaction so he felt relieved.

_Looks like I did a good job of remembering to draw every turn. Let's see… That person only used 1 monster. Maybe I can only use 1 per turn too? I'm pretty sure he did it this way…_

"I summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn (ATK: 1700 LVL: 4 LIGHT/WARRIOR/TUNER)" a man with violet scarf emerged from a ray of light.

_I have no idea what a Tuner does… Wait a second… It says here that I can send the top 2 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and if there are "Lightsworn' monsters, it gains 200 ATK? Worth a try._

"Ummm… I activate Raiden's effect! I send the top 2 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and it gains 200 ATK points for every 'Lightsworn' it sends!" Enzo took a look at the top two cards and they were "Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid" and "Lightsworn Sabre". The two cards were sent to the hole in Enzo's Duel Disk.

Raiden's ATK went from 1700 to 1900. Then, Enzo's Graveyard glowed as "Lightsworn Sabre" was discharged from it.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Enzo asked and immediately read the card's effect.

**Equip**** only to a "****Lightsworn****" ****monster****. It gains 700 ****ATK****. When this card is ****sent**** from your ****Deck**** to the ****Graveyard****: You can ****target**** 1 "Lightsworn" monster you ****control****; equip this card to that target.**

Enzo tried to remember what "Equip" meant in Duel Monsters.

"I guess I should equip this to Raiden (ATK: 1900 - 2600)", he finally said after finding out that he should place it in the Spell Card zone of the Duel Disk.

_The next step… Ummm… Shuichi endlessly talked about this,,, I have a higher ATK, and since they're both in ATK position, the difference is dealt as damage to the LP of the loser. Once the LP drops to 0, the winner is determined. Alright. I got the basics down!_

"Raiden (ATK: 2600)! Attack Steelswarm Genome (ATK: 1000)!" the warrior leapt and stabbed the larva shattering it into pieces.

**?: 4000 -2400**

Knowing that he had nothing else to do, he ended his turn. Then, the top of his deck and Raiden glowed.

"What?"

He read Raiden's effect and noticed the last part of its effect.

**Once per turn, during your ****End Phase****: Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY.**

Enzo inserted the two glowing cards in his deck to the Graveyard.

"My… turn…" the man drew a card.

"Trap… Activate… Infestation Ripples", the set card opened.

"Special Summon… from Graveyard… Steelswarm Genome (ATK: 1000 LVL: 2 DARK/FIEND)", a black pool of liquid appeared and a black larva emerged from it.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?!" someone shouted.

Enzo turned around and saw Mokuba who was panting.

"That's what I want to ask myself too", Enzo said with teary eyes.

"You! What are you?!" Mokuba turned his attention to the man.

Enzo was actually relieved. If there would be something bad that would happen to the two of them, Mokuba's bodyguards would arrive.

"Wait. Are your bodyguards with you?" Enzo asked.

"I don't bring bodyguards", Mokuba answered and Enzo paled.

"Are you insane?! We're up against a dangerous man in this crazy mist and you didn't bring anyone with you?!" Enzo angrily asked.

"I don't need them after all", he revealed a futuristic-looking Duel Disk.

Even if he wasn't a huge fan of technology or Duel Monsters, Enzo could immediately tell the difference in their statuses just by the Disk alone.

"You… Duel later… Finish… Light…" the man said.

"Wait wait wait wait! Kaiba-kun here wants to duel you! Not me! Let's call this one a draw and I'll go home while you guys play it out, okay?" Enzo suggested.

"Continue… Duel…" the man told him.

"Grit your teeth and bear with it. A Duelist sticks through his duels until the end", Mokuba said.

"But I'm not one!"

"You're not? But you have a Deck and even a Disk"

"This happened by chance! And the only times I dueled were against my uncle a long time ago! I'm a total newbie at this!"

Mokuba couldn't believe it. Enzo was saying that he was a newbie but he had a 2600 ATK monster while the enemy only had a 1000 ATK one.

"Steelswarm Genome… Counts as 2 Tributes…" the man said.

"Wait! He hasn't Normal Summoned or Set yet?!" Mokuba asked.

"What is that?" Enzo asked back.

"How did you get this far if you didn't know that yourself?!"

"That's what I'd want to know!"

A large burst of black energy appeared on the field and caused the winds to go wild.

"Come… Steelswarm Caucastag (ATK: 2800 LVL: 8 DARK/FIEND)" a monster that was a humanoid beetle emerged from the black energy.

"Effect… activate… When Tribute Summoned… using 2 'Steelswarm' monsters,,, Destroy all monsters,,, except this card", the man said.

"Oh no!" Mokuba shouted.

Steelswarm Caucastag let out a roar and Raiden, along with the equipped Lightsworn Sabre, was destroyed. Enzo was completely open for a direct attack.

"Caucastag… Attack directly…" dark energy gathered on the monster's fist and it punched Enzo.

"AAAHH!" Enzo screamed in pain as his LP dropped to 1200.

_Something's not right. Their Duel Disks look like the standard KaibaCorp disks. Those should only make holograms. Could this be a Shadow Game? _Mokuba asked in his mind.

"Hey you! Don't lose in this duel!" Mokuba told Enzo.

"What?" Enzo asked.

"Normally, you shouldn't be able to feel pain except for the occasional headache but this duel is a dangerous one. You might lose your life", Mokuba warned him.

_He's kidding, right?_

However, Mokuba looked dead serious.

_Crap_

"Turn… end", the man said.

Enzo didn't know what to do. He had no idea how his deck works, he was a total newbie, and to make it worse, he was fighting with his life on the line. It was a totally memorable first duel. He looked at his hands and all of them were Monster Cards.

There was something that bothered him ever since that the duel started.

"Hey… What does these stars do?" Enzo asked Mokuba.

"Huh? Those stars are the Monster's LVL", Mokuba answered.

"And?"

"… You can summon a Monster from LVL 1 to 4 without a tribute. LVL 5 to 6 requires 1 tribute. And the remaining levels require 2 tributes unless specifically stated", Mokuba explained.

_It's hopeless. This boy is definitely going to the Shadow Realm. Yugi and the others freed their friends from the Shadow Realm by defeating the enemy. Hopefully, I can do the same and free that blond when I defeat that man_, Mokuba thought.

"My turn. Draw", Enzo drew a card and it was a Spell Card.

After reading its effects, he decided to use it.

"I activate Solar Recharge! I discard a 'Lightsworn' monster and then draw 2 cards", he saw that he drew "Book of Moon" and "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon".

"After drawing those cards, I have to send the top 2 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard"

And then, his Graveyard glowed as it discharged a Monster Card named "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast".

"Wait. What?" Enzo was confused and so he took a look at what was written in Wulf's description,

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect. If this card is sent from your Deck to the GY: Special Summon it.**

"Okay then… Since it was sent from the Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! (ATK: 2100 LVL: 4 LIGHT/BEAST-WARRIOR)!" another ray of light shone down and a humanoid beast with white fur appeared.

"Hey… What's 'piercing battle damage'?" Enzo asked.

"Well… Normally, you wouldn't receive any damage if your monster in defense position would be destroyed. If your monster, which had an effect like "inflict piercing damage", would battle another monster in Defense Position, the difference would be subtracted from the enemy's LP", Mokuba explained.

Enzo smiled.

"Then I win this Duel!" he declared.

Mokuba was surprised.

"I tribute Wulf in order to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (ATK;2000 LVL: 6 LIGHT/DRAGON)!" an elegant white dragon appeared from a ray of light.

"Its effect activates! Gragonith gains 300 ATK and DEF for every 'Lightsworn' in my Graveyard!" the silhouettes of every Lightsworn monster in the Graveyard were absorbed by the dragon causing its ATK to go up from 2000 to a solid 3500.

"Good job! You can finish off that Steelswarm Caucastag (ATK:2800)!" Mokuba cheered.

"I'm not done yet! I activate a Spell Card. Book of Moon! It forces a monster to be in a face-down Defense position!" Enzo explained and the monster turned into a huge horizontal face-down card.

"But why? If you left it alone, you could've dealt… some… damage…" Mokuba trailed off.

"Remember my question?" Enzo asked.

_Hey… What's 'piercing battle damage'? _Mokuba smiled.

"Gragonith! Attack the face-down Steelswarm Caucastag (DEF: 0)! Light of Redemption!" the white dragon fired a beam of light towards the face-down card and destroyed it.

"And since it's a piercing battle damage, you lose LP!" Enzo pointed at the man and Gragonith fired another beam of light.

**?: 2400-0**

The darkness cleared as the man fainted.

Enzo then realized what happened.

"I won…" Enzo muttered.

Mokuba checked on the man.

"He passed out. There are many things that I should ask him. I wonder…" Mokuba then started searching the man's body.

A helicopter flew above them and cars arrived.

"Sir Mokuba, your orders?" a man in a suit asked.

"Take both of them to custody", he answered.

"That's right! Take both… wait… BOTH?!" Enzo asked in surprise.

"Like it or not, you're part of this. I'm taking you to KaibaCorp", Mokuba told him.

"Hold up! We still have homework to do! And I have to ask permission from my mom!"

"What's your name?"

"It's Enzo Katsuya"

Mokuba snapped his fingers and one of his men took out a phone and started talking to it.

"Sir Mokuba, Miss Katsuya agreed to let us interrogate Sir Katsuya", the man in a suit said and Mokuba gave Enzo a thumbs-up.

"Where's my say in this?" Enzo asked.

"Men. Get him", Mokuba snapped is fingers and the men in suits grabbed him and placed him in the car.

The car then sped away to KaibaCorp.


End file.
